100 In A 55
by KnocturnalxDesire
Summary: AU S4  Cass comes to Dean with an important mission; Protect one of the seals - a woman. Without her death, the rest of the seals can't be broken. Score one for the Winchesters' or are they in over their heads?   Give it a chance, R&R.


**Summary**: Cass comes to Dean with an important mission; one of the seals is a woman - a champion of the people who has saved the world numerous times. Now it's time for her to be saved when demons are gaining closure on her location. Without her death, the rest of the seals can't be broken. Score one for the Winchesters' or are they in over their heads?

**Pairing(s):** Buffy/Dean. Sam/Buffy implied, just to mess with Dean's head.

**A/N:** There is a massive amount of cursing throughout my writing. So, if it'll bother you; suggest you not go any further. I know I have another Buffy/Dean (sortaish) fanfic in the work 'Chaos Theory Unraveled' but decided to start this one as well. This one will be completely different, in the mannerisms department on Dean, that is. Reviews are welcomed; I'll be more inclined to continue this ..if I know people actually have some interest in the story itself.

Not Beta'd, so apologies for the mistakes. I proof-read it..repeatedly, but there's gotta' be a few mistakes I missed. _

**Title: 100 In a 55**

**Chapter 1: **_It's messed up, but I got this mission._

Darkness encroached the edges of his vision, he blinked back the tiredness and marched on his way, only certain of two things at this point. One; His hatred for wooded areas grew immensely. Two; He'd deliver a payback to Sammy for putting him in this position, soon. "Oh dammit Sammah!" He growled out in pent-up frustration that simmered below the surface threatening to boil up and shake him violently. Slapping away stray branches that limply hang down from the old sodden trees, he peered east plagued by a fit of sickness that burned his stomach and he sucked in a large gulp of cold air that contorted his insides when it struck him like acid sliding down his throat going into his lungs, suffocating him gradually.

The previous day of his life was going considerably well, until the call from Sammy had startled him from his conversation with the most attractive red-head whose hair flowed over her shoulder like a glimmering water fall. He swore death took him once more, yet this time he ended up in heaven. A strong, loud whoosh echoed, immediately it dawned on him who lurked in the vicinity and he swallowed his anger down, before it erupted. "Damn you Cass! You fucking liar!" He uttered curses under his breath that would make sailors blush furiously. "You are needed out here; but since you did well in not speaking to me, I had to use Sammy," Dean flinched when he said; "Use Sammy". That did not settle well with the Winchester. "From now on, leave my brother outta this, ya hear me?" The green eyed man pivoted as he sought after the angel. His instincts screamed out, and his gaze shot to the left seeing the holy tax accountant standing six feet away. _Distance is a good thing _He thought, grimly. "You're mad." Cass stated impassively, his hands clasped together in front of himself.

"Wow, Fucking figure that out all on your own," Dean mocked a pout, before saluting the angel the bird, the pout fading, a smirk soon replaced it, etching his lips slowly. In a heart beat Castiel stood face-to-face with Dean who suppressed his shock on the speed angel's possessed. "Drop it Dean, there is no time for this." Dean swore he seen anger rise in Cass' eyes, it flickered away like a moth burning in a flame. "Well," Dean drawled out, his temper rising, an edge hung heavily in his tone, and if the angel could not hear it, he could see it. The Winchester's jaw clenched, the muscle there twitched a few times, that alone expressing the brooding anger that dwelled within the man.

"What was so important that you had to drag Sammy into the mix let alone lead me out here?" His head bowed a little, the seriousness in his tone matched his expression that latched onto his features, knowing now was not the time to argue with the angel. He drew to his full height, barely towering over Cas who continued to stare at him with a perfect stoicism. "Sam wasn't meant to be saved; I told you to be at the warehouse. Those creatures are now on the loose."

**Flashback; Three Days Ago**

"We gotta go Sammy," The duty to protect his brother never wavered from his mind and he scurried with the other Winchester by his side. Dodging scattered objects and plunging ones, he yanked Sam-careful not to damage the dumb ass anymore than he already was- outside and toward his car. Confirming his suspicions, black eyes greeted them and Dean found himself tilting his head, a smirk in place on his lips. "Come and get it fuckers" He more or less gently shoved Sam into the car and slammed the door shut. "I said come on!" He bellowed angrily, his hands thrown up and spread out in the air as if saying 'bring it on'.

He bowed his head, a continuous tut rolled off his tongue escaping his dry mouth. "Bunch of pussies huh?" In one swift, natural movement, he withdrew a .45 caliber and fired multiple times in the path of the black eyed bastards and skanks that stood in the vicinity. Direct hits, not a kill-shot, but dropped them like dominoes in its unique effect that occurs in a time where destruction overpowers all and his upper lip curled in a vicious satisfied sneer. Pulling a cocky move, he slid across the hood of his baby, and climbed into the front seat, turning the engine over, he busted a bitch in a ballsy move tail-spinning the Impala severely nearly bucking into the fallen building that still wept in utter pain from the evils awaited presence.

Gunning it, he left a mass of dirt, rocks and whatever else in his wake, his back end swerving to the left, then to the right, but he got a hold of it and continued on his way not bothering his fucking self with a glance in the rear view mirror. "Sammy, hang in there OK?" The worry built, and he risked a quick glance at his brother. He extended a hand reaching for the side of his brother's neck and grasped it, "Man come on stay with me, we'll be at Bobby's soon enough"

Realizing a hospital was out of the question, he growled out in frustration, his left eye twitched as the anger surged forward prickling his skin in a wave of heated fury. His mind halt, the thoughts cast aside; what if he had lost Sammy again? The thought of that hit him extremely hard and he inhaled sharply, his knuckles turning white by the deadly grip he possessed on the steering wheel. Reasonable thoughts weren't affecting his abilities to react, they weren't even brooding in his mind. They had be swept away in a current full of guilt, and he increased his speed, the car roaring with the intent of succumbing to his every whim. His baby dependable, sometimes almost reluctantly dependable.

"What have we done, Sammy?" He whispered out, his eyes widening, giving him a frighten expression. Not fathoming the outcome of this situation, he pushed his mind into the past clinging to the hope of figuring out what went wrong, although he's not that fucking stupid as to think he could change it. He just needed to know, why the brothers had put so much distance in between them, where had the understanding gone?

"What am I suppose to do?" He uttered, darkness filtered into his vision, his concentration peeled away from the road to Sammy. Not a word left his brother's lips and he wondered if he's unconscious or just stewing in his own guilt and frustration. Weaving in and out of cars, he skillfully maneuvered the fine piece of machinery through the throng of cars. The seals were breaking fast; the domino effect catching up to them, and they were failing miserably.

**End of flashback;**

Dean's fist connected with Cass' jaw, although the pain seared his hand driving upward to his arm and shoulder spreading like a wildfire in dry grass. The force of the blow sent him pivoting and he cradled his hand looking more pissed than pained. "Fuck yourself ...fight this war on your own, because I'm so done with this shit!" He bellowed out, his fist clenched and he looked absolutely livid. His green eyes deepened in color with his anger, the darker they became meant the angrier he was. "If my brother is harmed in any way, and I found out it's because of one of you ...I swear I'll find a way to kill an Angel," He leaned in dangerously close to Cass who never flinched but looked troubled. "You intervened, nothing can be done," He said, as if that should make Dean calm down, but in fact it increased the anger level and he turned to the side, breathing heavily. "Don't fuck with my family, or what little family i have left" He warned, through gritted teeth, his eyes still set on Cass.

A scream penetrated the silence, and Dean exchanged a quick glance with Cass before sprinting in the direction where the screams originated from. By the time he reached the location blood spewed from the neck of a young girl, her head damn near ripped off. He went into action, noting two vampires to the left one to the right and a tingling sensation told him one stood out of his visual. Outnumbered, Sammy not here, Dean's options were few, and he stormed forward, pulling out his gun and his blade he carried around most of the time. He swung out colliding the jagged blade, decapitating a vampire on the spot and aimed his gun at another firing two rounds knocking him to the ground with head shots. Spinning around, he crouched in the process, firing twice, aiming low with the blade, hitting both targets. Smirking as he heard the shout of pain, he continued until only one hidden vampire remained.

Dropping his gaze to the dead girl, pity took a hold of him, and he sighed wearily, before spotting two younger kids huddled near a bush, panic-stricken. Motioning for them to stay put, his eyes averted from their faces, the sadness hung heavy in his own eyes and a glimmer of gratefulness to Cass for bringing him here. _Can't save everyone though.._ "Behind you" The whisper so soft, almost as if it was just the wind that caressed his exposed skin, and without a moments hesitation, he spun around lifted the gun, firing ..once, twice ...thrice. The vampire went down to his knees hard, stunned by Dean's quick reflexes. "Disappointing man .." He tutted softly, swaggering over to the vampire who toppled over to his side now. "Too slow" He spat, brought the blade up and down at an angle chopping his head clean off.

"I'll get the girls back to safety" Dean jumped an inch off the ground, "Dammit! Cass. Don't do that," He sounded exhausted. Rounding the car, he ceased his movements, looking over the roof staring at Cass, then let his green orbs skitter over to the two young girls looking panicked and utterly miserable. He understood both emotions. "Why didn't you just do this your god, damn self?" The angel flinched, "Because you were suppose to kill those vampires three days ago." He replied, a little too snappy, which was not his usual manner. "You're needed else where" Dean seethed, he teetered on the edge of his rage, it threatened to consume him. "You must go now," With that said, the Winchester on the verge of climbing into the car felt a tap on his forehead and he shifted between reality and when the darkness seeped from his mind, he studied his surroundings.

He was back at Bobby's, dust swirled in the air and he groaned. "I hate angels, I really fucking do!" He shook his fist in the air, pivoted and calmed down a tad bit seeing his car. "I dislike angels" He concluded, and walked over to his ride. Giving it a once over, he entered the house. "Bobby?" He called out. "Boy where have you been?" The father-figure of his came out of seclusion, looking ever so fucking moody. "Think _'Wrong Turn' _" He stated sharply, "Is Sammy still here?" His green orbs ticked past the other hunter in search for his brother. "Still resting, you should know this." It was Dean's turn to look ever so fucking moody. "Cass faked a call while I was out ..." He informed him and went to check on his brother hearing an echo of words from Bobby. "Uh, Dean ...we have _company_" Ignoring him, he slightly pushed open the door, seeing Sam in bed. Reconsidering waking him up, he silently closed the door and took a moment to himself.

"What do you mean company?" Dean finally asked as he entered the living room only to see Cass standing there. "You again? Seriously. Get bent dude," The eldest Winchester grumbled, desperate to sleep. "There's only seven seals left." He stated as if Dean had no idea about it. "Color me fucking _surprised_." He retorted, his expression contorted showing just how absolutely livid he was about the angel being in his presence. "Not much we can do, when you angels sit around flapping your damn wings doin' nada," he concluded. The Winchester rounded Bobby's desk and took a spot in the chair, his body sinking down into it. A brow cocked in place, he gave the winged bastard a go-to-hell look utterly fed up with dying for a cause that mattered so little to him anymore, in fact besides Sammy and Bobby nothing else mattered. As if a light bulb went off in his mind, his eyes narrowed, and he glanced away from the pair.

Sammy. He wanted more for his brother and look at this life; full of pain and death. Disgusted with himself, he stole a peek at Bobby. Head shifted to the side, his body turned away, he peered at the wooden floor, or what he could see of it. Continuing to think, he furrowed his brow, a crease nicked his forehead. "Any ideas on the next seal?" He asked, and in his foolish attempts to nurse the anger, his exhaustion level grew shutting down everything else but the tiredness that swam in his mind. "Yes we do," In retrospect, asking the angel that was a wrong move. In fact, he wanted to desperately not care about the seals, the angels, the demons, Apocalypse and whatever else fucked up the world. "Yeah, leave me in suspense" Dean pinched the bridge of his nose, his eyes falling shut. "This is the most important seal, Dean" The Winchester chuckled. "Really? and here I was thinking it was the last seal, that's the most important"

"Without breaking this one, the rest of the seals cannot be broken." Rubbing the back of his neck, he tried to absorb the tension, to relief the pressure that built between his shoulder blades. "You must protect her" His head snapped up, and he eyed the angel wearily. **Her**? Dean Winchester found himself looking baffled, unsure of Castiel's words. _Her_? If Dean could possibly protect this woman, then he had a real shot in stopping Lucifer from rising and maybe the guilt from starting this mess wouldn't damn him completely. "Where is she?" Dean asked, set his jaw and stood up glaring a little at the angel. It's easier to take his anger out on others than himself at this point. "Where is _who_?" He turned in time to see Sam supporting himself on the wall. "Man you shouldn't be up," his voice thick with worry, and he quickly reached his brother's side and tucked his hand on his arm guiding him over to the couch.

"She's located in New York; but more demonic possessions are appearing there daily, and we have it on good authority they're following her. We think they'll attack soon." He bowed his head, and sighed. "We'll get to New York soon" "_That's not good enough, we need you there now_." Gritting his teeth, he jerked upwards and narrowed his eyes at the angel. "You are not doing that whole -" He began to warn the angel, when he stepped in close, tapping his forehead once again and Dean felt himself tumble through the darkness.

Feeling woozy he staggered forward, his legs almost buckling on him. "I need a drink" A hand grasped his arm. "Me too," He looked over to see Sammy frowning, then glanced up to see the back of a diner. "Next time Cass comes near me, I'm running like a _girl _..." Sam coughed, and looked deadly serious. Which made Dean chuckle under his breath, and they rounded the diner when the thought come to his mind. "God dammit my ..." his words trailed off, his baby was tucked in the last parking spot on the left in the diner and he relaxed a little.

Entering the diner, Dean's eyebrows lifted up. "So, Sam. Think she's hot?" He asked, sliding into a booth in the corner, noting only a handful of people occupying chairs. A family of four, a young couple and a man. "Dean get serious" Sam warned. "Oh I am, Sammy" He ignored his brother's words, as he comprehended his surroundings. "Don't you find it odd, Cass only told us of this woman and ...like not what she is" Dean furrowed his brows, and looked back to Sam. "_What _she is?" he shook his head. "Don't matter. We gotta protect her; simple as that." Sam scoffed at his brothers' response. "It's never just _simple _as that" The green eyed man silently agreed. "You think ..." his tone hushed, Dean, nodded a little to the other people in the diner. Sam realized what Dean was going on about. _Demons _"Maybe...".

"Man, we have **no **clue on who this woman is," Sammy complained softly, his doe eyes locked on his brother. "We'll figure it out," he mustered up some lame reply, knowing things were difficult enough without having to guess which chick was the right one. His green orbs flickered a glance upward and to the left seeing a blond head their way. "I choose her," He cocked a brow in place, his usual smirk slowly caressing over his lips as he settled himself into the booth more, while turning his body a fraction to face the woman as she approached the table.

"What can I get you guys to drink?" She batted her lashes in Dean's direction, and if it was possible his smirk grew. In unison the brothers answered. "Coke" She stifled a giggle as Dean's eyes descended, his head tilting. "Ashley, I need a word" A woman interrupted her duties, nodding to the side. " 'Cuse me, I'll be right back" she flashed the brothers a smile and quickly retreated from the table. Feeling a pain rack his leg, he repressed a groan. "Dude, what the _fuck_?" Sam gave him a look. The one that strictly spoke volumes. He received this particular look every time he found his attention on a _random _woman **instead **of the _mission _at hand. "Hey, it could be her." He snapped, when Sam didn't say a single word in response. Dean's jaw tightened, the only indication of this getting to him was a twitch that occurred in the muscle near his jawline. "Dean, the more I watch the 'family' of four over there, the more I'm convinced it's demons, so you need to think with the head on your shoulders." _Fucking unbelievable_, Dean thought, his expression turning sour. Not that he'd ever admit, his brother was right. Eyes darted to his surroundings, the green irises deepened in color and a flicker of annoyance glinted momentarily.

The tip of his tongue arched between his plush tiers moistening them as a grunt of protest to be in this establishment emitted from his barely parted lips. "Why couldn't Castiel just brought her to us?" He wondered, out loud. "Cause it would of _freaked _her out?" Sam scoffed. "Thanks captain obvious," Dean retorted. What was Cass' deal anyway? Even though he had pulled him from hell, helped him numerous times, Dean still did not trust him. "And what are we going to do? **not **freak her out?" He rested his elbows on the table and bridged the gap between his brother a little more.

"Uhm, excuse me miss, but we were sent here by an angel, and he says you'll die if we don't protect you from this one demon, oh and by the way, nice to meet you" He put on his most charming smile, bouncing his brows a few times. Then became serious. "Nawh, that wouldn't freak her out" Tempted to smack Sammy upside his head, he resisted the sudden urge, and clasped his hands together and set his chin on them awaiting for a smart ass remark from Sam or the infamous eye roll. Blinking slowly, eyes ascended, fixated on the ceiling momentarily, he avoided taunting Sam some to force a response out of him.

"We just need to figure this out quickly," Sam pointed out, "Right, cause what we're doin' right now is..." Dean snapped, but trailed off as a brunette approached the table this time. _It's her_ .

Damn, he _was _entirely fucked!

**A/N:** Buffy ..as a waitress? How unoriginal! But ..what the summary _doesn't_ cover ..is the twist; Next Chapter - "I'm still falling, away from here" It'll be Buffy's side of things, and then the third chapter "I don't know why I'm still alive" will be combined of the characters. The song '100 in a 55' by Pop evil, has inspired this fanfic...hence the lyrics. :D Unlike my first fanfic,(Almost a year between the first and second chapter) This one will have my attention. To Hell with the distractions. xox.


End file.
